Power Rangers Dino Charge Season 3
by Starlit487
Summary: Not long after Sledge's final defeat in the past, a new enemy arises from the shadows, an enemy that seem to know Tyler. Tyler however can't figure out what exactly is his connection with this new enemy, he'll have to seek out a mythical being to restore his memories before it's too late. Featuring all 10 rangers, including some new characters as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **(Spaceship)**

In a silver spaceship that wasn't large enough to tower over huge cities such as Los Angeles or New York, but still big enough to tower over much smaller cities; two young boys around 10 years of age were running around a corner away from all the gun shots and the yelling that could be heard from behind them.

"Ajax they're catching up to us, what are we going to do" the one boy with the curly hair asked the brunette boy as they were running down some sort of hallway.

"We have to keep moving Tyler, there must be an exit somewhere" Ajax said as he kept a hold of Tyler's hand as they ran.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS" A voice screamed, which caused them to run even faster.

"Look a door, it has to be the exit" Tyler said pointing to a door just ahead that had a window view of the sunny day outside,

"Then let's get out of here" Ajax said quickly opening the door.

However much to their shock and horror the spaceship they were on, had to be at least 50 ft. above the ground.

"What are we going to do now, we can't possibly jump" Tyler said starting to panic even more than he already was as he looked continued to look down at the ground beneath them.

"You two can go back to your cells" a maniacal laugh said from behind causing both boys to turn around. It was the same guy who captured them earlier, while he looked completely human, he could transform into a horrible creature.

He quickly grabbed Ajax's arm and started to pull him away from the door, Tyler who was closer to the exit grabbed onto Ajax's other arm.

"NO LET HIM GO" Tyler screamed trying to pull his friend away.

"You two are never getting off this ship, why don't you just give up already" the man said rather irritated as he pulled Ajax closer.

Ajax was starting to realize no matter what one of them were not going to be able to leave this ship. He then knew what he had to do.

As Tyler was trying to pull Ajax free, he was wishing that his father was here to save him, he would know what to do after all he was an adult and adults always knew what to do in tough situations.

"Goodbye Tyler, tell my parents I love them" Ajax's voice said all sudden, which greatly confused him. What does he mean by goodbye, they were in this together no matter what. That's when he felt he was losing his grip on Ajax's arm due to Ajax trying to release himself from Tyler's grasp. Their captor took the opportunity to pull Ajax back, but with such a powerful force that knock both him and Ajax to wall, and caused Tyler to fall right out of the ship.

"AJAX" Tyler screamed as he was falling to the ground.

Tyler quickly looked down and saw the ground rushing to meet him. He quickly closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't feel a thing.

 **Tyler's bedroom (2016)**

Tyler shot straight up from his bed gasping for breath as well sweating as though he were in a sweat sauna.

 _What on earth kind of dream was that, it felt almost surreal_ Tyler thought as he tried to relax and get his breathing down. That's when he noticed his energem starting to glow for a few seconds before it went back to normal.

"How Strange" Tyler said looking at his energem confusingly.

 **Author's Note**

This is my first power rangers story and I hope you will enjoy this story. Just so you know this does take place after the finale of dino supercharged, but with some changes such as Koda and Ivan are still in the present. Prince Phillip, James, and Zenowing will play more prominent roles than they did in the T.V. Show. So please review and let me know what you think.


	2. A New Evil Arises Part 1

**A new evil arises Part 1**

 **(Noon- Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)**

To say Tyler was tired was an extreme understatement, he was completely exhausted, his nightmare ended up keeping him up the rest of the night. Even after drinking 5 large cups of coffee, he was barely keeping up with his job.

"You sure you're ok there mate" Chase asked coming into the back with several dishes.

"Never better why?" Tyler said with a yawn that contradicts with his claim.

"This is the 3rd extra burnt bronto burger today" he said as he presented Tyler with the blacken burger, causing Tyler to cringe over how careless he was starting to become.

"Tyler seem very tired" Koda quipped in as he joined the other two.

"Sorry guys, I didn't sleep very well last night for some reason" Tyler said, without confessing to the nightmares that plagued him during the night.

"Ah one of those nights I see. Look why don't you go home and get some rest, I'll cover the rest of your shift for you" Chase offered.

"Yeah and have Ms. Morgan on my case for leaving early just because I was tired for staying up all night. Don't think she'll be very happy" Tyler said.

"I think she rather have that, than breaking our customer's teeth" Chase said, and as a testament to his statement, a customer could be heard screaming about his teeth.

"Ok good point. Thanks Chase I owe you one, tell Shelby I'll text her later" Tyler said quickly taking his leave before anyone could figure out he was the reason for the burnt burgers.

Ivan and Riley barely missed getting hit by Tyler as they entered the kitchen for the start of their shifts.

"Woah, where's he off to in a hurry" Riley asked staring as Tyler sprinted out of the museum.

"Tyler very tired he go home and rest" Koda explained with a smile as he went back to doing dishes.

"We haven't battled monsters in months, Sir Tyler should be well rested" Ivan pondered just a little worried about his friend.

Chase just shrugged with a smile and said "Don't worry too much about it, we've all had nights like that. I bet he'll be feeling back to his old self after a good day off from work. Like you said Sir Ivan with no monsters to worry about, he should sleep just like a baby."

(Inside a Silver spaceship)

A minotaur like creature, wearing a simple gray uniform, walked through the halls of the ship as he ignored every single person that came into his view until he came upon a closed door. The door immediately opened and the creature walked right in with the door closing behind him

He continued to walk up to a chair that was turned around, but It was obvious that someone was sitting there, waiting.

"General" the creature spoke as he kneeled.

"Report in Castro" the strong male voice said.

"General, we should arrive to our destination within the next hour, someplace called Amber Beach" Castro informed still kneeling.

"Excellent Castro, once we land I want you to begin your search for Thanatos. Anyone that dares to try and stop you, I want them eliminated right away" the general said in such a voice that no one would dare and defy him.

"Right away General" Castro said as he got up and made his way out of the room.

As soon as Castro left, the chair turned around to reveal a handsome humanoid young man with long brunette hair that slightly went past his shoulders. He appeared to be in his late teens, and was wearing a similar gray uniform to that of Castro's except the jacket was unbutton which revealed a dark t shirt underneath.

He smiled smugly as he said, "Don't worry master soon you will rise once again."

(Amber Beach)

Everyone in Amber Beach was enjoying the nice sizzling summer day by either enjoying their time at the local beach by swimming or surfing and taking walks around the park. However, this peaceful scene soon came to an end by an unexpected earthquake hitting the city.

"EARTHQUAKE" One citizen yelled out trying to hold on to the bench they were sitting on just before the quake

It wasn't just the city that felt the earthquake, other surrounding areas could also feel it's affects. James Navarro and his friend Rusty, who were navigating through Mccadden forest searching for any remnants of sledge, could also feel the earthquake.

"IS THIS A SLEDGE THING" Rusty asked as he tried to keep his balance amidst all the shaking.

"I DON'T KNOW" James replied as he looked around for any signs of alien activity. To James's shock, a spaceship was moving right above them that was illuminating such a strong and powerful force from it. James thought about going after the ship and checking it out, but he knew it was better if he checked in with the other rangers first before deciding on any course of action with this possible new threat.

(Ranger's base)

Kendall Morgan was already starting to analyze on whether or not the earthquake was caused by natural forces or not, when the other rangers, excluding Tyler, entered the base.

"Miss Morgan what's happening" Shelby asked as they gathered around Kendall who was still had her eyes glued to the computer.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Mr. Navarro just called me and reported that an unidentified spaceship came flying over Mccadden forest. It must have been what entered the earth's atmosphere earlier, and what caused the earthquake that just happened" Kendall explained as she turned to the rangers.

"Speaking of Navarro, where's Tyler" Kendall asked noticing the red ranger's absence.

"He seemed like he was coming down with something he was falling asleep on the job, so I told him to go home and rest and that I would cover the rest of his shift." Chase explained.

"Really, of all the times to get sick" Kendall said irritated at how their luck seems to be going.

Suddenly the alert signal was going off, causing the group to turn their attention back to Kendall's computer.

What they thought would end up being some sort of alien, ended up being a minotaur.

"Is that a- minotaur" Riley asked not sure if he was seeing it correctly.

"I had heard all the stories back in Zandar from the visiting Greek armies, I've never thought I actually live to see the mighty minotaur in person" Ivan said as he stared at awe in the mighty beast.

"Don't be too impressed Ivan, look" Shelby said pointing at the screen, where the minotaur was freezing people in place with some sort of black energy he was producing from his hands.

"Oh man, we better go and check this out" Chase said.

"Rangers I must ask that you proceed with extreme caution" Keeper said finally making his appearance.

"This is an enemy we have never faced before, do not underestimate him under any circumstances" Keeper advised them.

"Got it Keeper will do" Chase said.

"I'll contact Prince Phillip and Zenowing immediately to explain the situation, Mr. Navarro is on his way back into town to help out. I'm also going to try and contact Tyler. Good luck guys" Kendall said.

"Thanks Miss Morgan, alright guys, it's morphin time, Dino chargers" Chase said.

"READY" everyone yelled as they pulled out their dino chargers.

"ENERGIZE, HA, UNLEASH THE POWER" They exclaimed as they morphed into power rangers.

As they ran out of the base to see what this new threat was, Kendall turned to Keeper and asked "Keeper do you have any idea what this new threat is?"

Keeper just sighed and said "I do, but I hope I am wrong about it."

Tyler was tossing and turning in his bed, as nightmares once again started to plague him.

 **(Tyler's dream)**

"AJAX" Tyler screamed as he was falling to the ground.

Tyler quickly looked down and saw the ground rushing to meet him. He quickly closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't feel a thing.

Much to Tyler's confusion he never felt the ground, instead he felt a pair of arms around him. Tyler opened his eyes, which were extremely blurry and couldn't make out who the person who was holding him. All he could tell was that they had long brown hair and some sort of green dress, but other than that he couldn't make out the face.

"Tyler, are you alright" the mysterious figure asked

"Am I Dead, are you an Angel" Tyler asked scared of what was happening to him.

"You have to wake up Tyler, evil is coming for you" the mysterious figure warned.

"What's coming" Tyler asked.

"Wake up Tyler, you must wake up" she said without giving him any answers.

 **(End of dream)**

Tyler once again shot straight out of bed, gasping for breath.

"Not again" Tyler murmured feeling a headache coming on.

Suddenly Tyler felt his stomach dropping, and immediately ran off to his bathroom. Luckily, he made it to the toilet in the nick of time before he vomited his guts out.

As Tyler was cleaning his mouth and face off, his Dino Com started going off.

"Tyler, are you there" Kendall asked as soon as she came into view on screen.

"Yeah I'm here what's up" Tyler asked in a raspy voice.

"Chase was right, you really don't look good" Kendall stated worriedly.

"I'm fine, what's going on Miss Morgan" Tyler asked hoping to change the subject.

"A minotaur creature has been spotted not far from your position, his spaceship entered out atmosphere around 30 minutes ago. Were you even aware of the earthquake that just happened?"

Tyler just looked at her confused, there's no way he would've slept through something like an earthquake.

"Ok we'll I'll meet up with the others and deal with this creature" Tyler said shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Tyler if you're not feeling well, then you need to stay behind and let the others handle it" Kendall warned him.

"Don't worry Miss Morgan, I'll be fine. There's nothing that I can't handle" Tyler said confidently before he shut his dino com off.

Tyler holds his energem in his hand before he morphs into the red ranger, and runs out to check out this new threat.

Author's Note

Well here's the first part to chapter 1 and I hoped everyone liked it. Part 2 you'll learn more who the new enemy is and how they came to be, as well as some more interesting information. If you guys want to submit monsters of the day, your more than welcome to in the reviews. Here's the information that you should put in.

Monster Name:

Physical Description:

Special Ability:

So please continue to read and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
